Fresh Meat
by caseymorello
Summary: Its Morello's birthday and Litchfield is calm and collected,but all that changes when new arrival Foster shows up and threatens one of the inmates.


"Happy Birthday, Kid" smirked Nicky, with a look of accomplishment pasted across her face, you could tell she was pleased with herself by the way her tongue poked out between her teeth.

Lorna carefully unravelled the crumpled piece of toilet paper that rested in her small, delicate hand, until a small black tube presented itself.

"Cherry Red, number 38,I hope you like it you know, busted my balls trying to find that exact fuckin' shade, who knew there were 49 different shades of Red" joked Nicky.

"Oh, Nichols, you didn't have to do that" giggled Lorna, who popped open the lid and carefully applied her new lipstick to her small, pouty lips. Nicky stood at the edge of the bed, mesmerised ,her eyes never leaving Morello's mouth, following the exact path in which the lipstick took, Looking up, Lorna's eyes met hers, smiling ,she outstretched her arms "come here" said Lorna, softly.

Sweeping around the metal frame, Nicky perched herself at the edge of the bed, her eyes still never leaving Morello, Lorna cupped Nicky's face with both of her hands and pulled her towards her, kissing her forehead "Thank You,Nichols" she said, as she then let go of Nicky's cheeks and continued to sift through other pieces of toilet paper.

Nicky stayed fixed in her position, its true she was hoping for a lot more than just a kiss on the forehead and half of her wanted to complain or say something sarcastic, but the other half wanted to just sit there, for as long as she could, staring at Lorna, getting lost in her eyes, and laughing at all the adorable but dumb little outbursts she came out with, but instead, she just reached out and tucked some stray hairs behind Morello's ear and gave her a quick glance, in which Lorna exchanged back at her, feeling the moment getting too serious, Nicky stood up and slapped Lorna lightly on the ass and stumbled out of the cube, she leaned against the wall opposite and jokingly came out with "I'll catch you later Morello, dinner for two at Sardi's? ill see you there" winking, she then turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

On her way she heard that all too familiar phrase bellowing from the bathroom

"Jeez,Norma next time can you be a little more careful when you shave the knees, my legs look like they've been dipped in marinara sauce"

Nicky turned the corner and leaned against the tiled wall to see Red lying down with her back across the sinks, holding toilet paper to her knees whilst Norma fiddled with a wet towel, eventually draping it across Reds legs.

"Hey mom, give the quiet one a break huh?" Said Nicky cautiously, she then turned towards Norma saluting "at ease soldier"

Red tried to sit up, struggling because of her back, Nicky grabbed her hand and helped her upright, Red smiled and then swung her hand round purposely hitting the back of Nicky's head.

"Jesus,Ma what was that for" Nicky said bitterly, rubbing the back of her head, her fingers getting tangled in her mane.

"That was for telling me what to do, keep THAT closed little girl" Red croaked as she pointed to Nicky's mouth, eventually smiling and grabbing her daughters cheeks, she kissed each one twice and then noticed the cherry red lipstick mark on Nicky's forehead.

"She liked your present then huh?" said Red, cracking a smile and gesturing towards the top of Nichols' head.

"What are you talking about?" Nicky exclaimed, frowning as she leaned towards the mirror, wiping away the condensation and politely moving Red out of the way to see her own reflection, still frowning Nicky squinted trying to see in the bad quality mirror, until she saw it, a huge red smudge across her forehead, still the exact shape of Lorna's lips, Nicky started to smile, getting lost in her thoughts for a moment, until she noticed Reds reflection behind her.

"She's got you smitten that girl" Red whispered whilst smiling coyly.

"Huh? No way,you know me, no strings attached I just,fuck 'em then book 'em" replied Nicky, laughing then turning to face Red.

Cupping Nicky's face again, this time with one hand; Red licked her other thumb and started to wipe away the scarlet mark "are you kidding? I haven't seen a smile on your face that big since I announced we were going to start serving tater tots in the cafeteria, stop hiding your true feelings beneath your sarcasm, you couldn't be happier"

"That's not true" said Nicky pulling away from Red's motherly grip causing Red to frown "I would be a lot happier if I didn't have your spit all over my forehead" said Nicky winking, wiping her own face with her sleeve, Reds smile returned to her face as she shooed Nicky from the bathroom, there was something about that girl that made Red feel at home, she loved being a mother to the women in Litchfield, but it was no secret that Nicky was her favourite.

Nicky turned to leave, "Going to see lover girl?" shouted Red out of the showers chuckling to herself afterwards.

"She's in the van, going to pick up some fresh meat, so keep your used tampons handy just in case, I'll catch you later Mommy" Nicky shouted as he was walking down the hall, she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, causing the whole of the suburbs to laugh hysterically, Nicky winked at Piper as she walked past her cube, eventually coming to her own bunk, and sitting down, she put in her earphones listening to some sort of bad rock music, she slid down the wall smiling,before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Outside, Morello was sat patiently in the van, sifting through celebrity magazines, gasping and tutting at the stories she's probably already read 2 or 3 times, as Lorna was in the middle of a really intriguing story regarding Brad and Angelina, the side door of the van slid open, and stood there next to the C.E.O was a tall girl, probably around 6ft, no more than about 24 years old, she had long wavy black hair and deep blue eyes, she stood there clutching her bag and turned to look at Morello,she had a dark purple scar running across her right cheek, and as she reached inside the van to sit down, Lorna noticed another scar, this one went from the girls elbow, all the way down to the back of her hand.

"Hey!" chirped Lorna, sitting upright and extending her hand towards the stranger "I'm Lorna Morello,but just call me Morello, we use last names here, what's yours?"

"Foster, Ashley Foster" said the stranger, licking her lips, she looked at Morello's hand, shook it and winked.

Lorna shifted in her seat un-comfortably; she turned to face the wheel and turned on the radio, looking out of the window she saw C.E.O Donaldson talking to Wanda Bell, and she was hoping he would hurry up and get his ass back into the van.

"So,Morello" said Foster, smirking, she leaned over the seat and whispered in Lorna's ear "Do you want to fuck?"

Morello turned around, a look of disgust painted onto her face, she pushed Foster backwards with force and gritted her teeth "Look, don't fucking dare, okay? I gots a fiancé on the outside, and even if I didn't,I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot pole, now back the FUCK off" Lorna stayed there still, half in amazement at what she just said, and half petrified for the reply,she slowly sunk back into her seat, Foster sat there, looking into Lorna's eyes, then suddenly, she threw her head back and began laughing, hysterically, Lorna shook her head and turned away, she then felt a tight grip around her neck, causing her to panic and stop breathing ,she felt Foster move her hair away from her ear with her tongue

"Oh dear, it looks like we're going to have a problem, doesn't it sweetheart? You're going to regret talking to me like that, are you sorry,cmon say you're sorry!"

A tear brimmed in Morello's eye as another rolled down her cheek, she still couldn't breathe and she felt herself almost passing out, she tried to nod to show she was sorry as she couldn't get a single syllable out of her mouth.

"Good" spat Foster with a sinister smirk as she let go of Morello's neck, Lorna began to get her breath back, breathing in and out heavily, coughing and spluttering everywhere, Just as Donaldson opened the door, she looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he saw what went on and would do something about it.

"Whats with all the coughing, Inmate? You getting' sick? Or is it allergies or somethin?"

"Allergies" Said Foster from the back seat.

"Yeah,yeah just um.. just a little hayfever,nothing too serious" said Morello,smiling at Donaldson, she rubbed the back of her neck and started up the van, catching Foster's eye in the Mirror, she quickly turned away and began driving towards camp, regretting ever opening her mouth.


End file.
